Q&A Help Style!
by Niknakz93
Summary: A fic in which YOU decide what happens! The gang from the Help! My daddy is an Archangel! is stuck in a room.. waiting for you to ask them a question which they have to answer- and you can ask them anything! More info inside- Ask your questions in Review!
1. Let The Fun Begin!

'What the hell-? where are we?' Carmen scowled, looking around- they were in a pure white room with nine chairs around a massive table.

Suddenly, there was a slight pop, and Lyra appeared,looking flustered.

'Car-? Whats going on-?' she frowned, walking over to her with a frown upon her face.

Carmen shrugged, but suddenly there were two more pops as Bianca and Sarah appeared. 'Whats going on?' Sarah frowned, staring at the trio.

They were just as confused as she was.

Another pop revealed Jasper. He scowled. 'Hey-! I was in the middle of chatting up this really fit chick!'

The others sighed, but didn't answer.

And the last pop revealed Gabriel, who just stared in amazement at first, then scowled. 'Hey! I was just gonna get laid! What was that for?' He looked down- he didn't have any shoes on. 'And now I'm shoeless!' he added with a scowl.

'Who bought us here anyway?' he added as he couldn't vanish.

'Now that would be me.'

The group turned to see a seventeen year old girl with dark brown hair and golden brown eyes.

'Who the heck are you?' Carmen asked, an eyebrow raised. The girl laughed.

'I'm the one who created you.'

Carmen raised an eyebrow. Ok...'

The girl sighed and sat at the head of the table. 'Sit.' she ordered, folding her hands together.

They all stood for a moment, then sat down around the table.

'Created-?' Carmen asked again. The girl nodded. 'Mmhmm- I wrote you all-' she nodded at Gabriel. 'Well, except you; although I wish I did.'

The others just stared,but then nodded. Kinda understanding.

The girl clapped her hands together, a grin forming upon her face.

'Right! I've got some work for you all to do!'

Jasper frowned. 'Work? What?'

The girl sighed, shaking her dark head. 'I wish I made you more brighter Jas; I really do.'

Lyra snickered, then asked. 'What kind of work?'

The girl grinned again. 'Oh, your gonna be asked some questions-' she waggled a finger at them.

'And you have to answer them correctly and honestly!'

The others stared as she faded away...

What the hell was going on? And why were there two extra seats?

* * *

**Ok guys! Its randomness time! You can ask the guys and gals here ANY question you want! And they'll answer it;D You can have up to 3 questions per review- so get asking^_^ hope you like this little random idea! X Nic**


	2. Round 1 Begin!

Gabriel was scowling now.

'What the hell does this bitch want anyway? Questions-? They're gonna ask if I'm good in bed!' he turned to Sarah. 'You better say yes!'

Sarah smirked, leaning towards him over the table. 'I dunno...' she just said, looking thoughtful.

Gabriel scowled.

Just then, there was a pop, and a sheaf of paper appeared in the middle of the table.

They all looked at each other, then leaped for it- Lyra got it.

She frowned. 'Six questions we have to answer-?' she frowned.

The others groaned, but Gabriel grinned.

Read them out!'

Lyra sighed, then asked he mom the first one-

'Why do you stick with Gabriel after all he's done? never being there and crap?'

Sarah looked thoughtful, but Gabe butted in.

'She stays because I'm good in bed. Next question!'

Sarah scowled, then answered.

'Well... I've known him for years, and he's Lyra's dad...' she shrugged. 'Guess I'm just a sucker for angels.'

Gabriel grinned. 'See? I am good!'

They ignored him, then carried on with the second question.

'For me, Jas and Car- what would we change about Gabe and why?'

Carmen smirked. 'Ha! He could try going a day without getting laid or seeing a chick!'

Gabriel groaned. 'No! Thats just not nice! Thats baaddd!'

But yet again, they ignored him and Jasper spoke.

'He could stop being competition! Do you know how hard it is trying to hook up with him around? Hes like a dog!'

Everyone sniggered, but Gabe just scowled, folding his arms.

Now Lyra spoke.

'Well... he could stop being such a pest! Jeez! Girls don't like it when some freaky angel tries to chat them up!'

The scowling deepened.

Lyra smirked, then read the third question.

'How would we like to be like him-?'

Jasper and Carmen started roaring with laughter, then, controlling himself, Jasper spoke.

'Ha! Nothing really- I'm hotter than him by a mile, better at picking up chicks... and more powerful! Ha! You suck!'

Gabriel was seriously considering trying to get out another way by now.

Carmen snorted, but said.

'Err... I'd like the freedom.'

The others frowned at her. She added. 'It's kinda weird being a Nephilim- its like somethings always after you...' she shrugged.

And Lyra-

'I wish I got better looks- he's such a fugly creep.'

Gabriel was feling incredibly insulted now... but the worst was yet to come.

Lyra laughed and turned the sheet over.

'Four- Did you ever try looking for Gay after Amii died with the journal?'

Carmen looked thoughtful. 'Well... I used the diary in the first place- it had his habits and crap in...' she shrugged. 'So yeah, I suppose.'

Lyra groaned at the next question.

'Does Lyra still love Sam?' she said in a resigned voice.

Everyone stared intently.

She sighed. 'Yes. Yes I do.'

Gabriel pretended not to hear-

Next thing he'd know, was that his grandkids were damn Winchester!

But the last question would soon change his thoughts.

Lyra's eyes widened, then she just choked out.

'Has Sarah ever cheated on Gabriel while he was gone?'

They all stared at Sarah, but non more so than Gabriel.

Sarah sighed.

'Yes.'

Gabriel's jaw dropped, and he stood up, almost yelling. 'You... _what? You freaking cheated on me?'_

Everyone was silent, watching the scene unfold.

Sarah rolled her eyes. 'Well your never around... and there are some real hot guys around...'

Gabriel just shook his head. 'I can't freaking believe it! You went and screwed some other guy-? Oh I love you (!)'

Sarah rolled her eyes again, then sighed.

'Look- your never here! A woman has needs as much as you do!' She suddenly looked thoughtful.

'Although... Not as much as you on second thought.'

Gabriel scowled, then turned to Lyra.

'That better be it!'

She nodded, a smirk upon her face.

Gabe was pissed now, then he asked Sarah.

'Was he better than me?'

Sarah sighed, then smirked.

'Yeah he was.'

Gabriel was speechless.

'Oh fantastic (!)' He growled, making everyone else roar with laughter...

But it wouldn't last long when the next set of questions came...

* * *

**Well! Here we are guys! The first six questions! Hope you liked this... and the slots are open again! You got three questions! **

**And literally... about anything;) So lets get asking lamo! X Nic**


	3. MSN

'What the hell now?'

The girl had appeared again, smirking. 'Because of your big gob, I'm splitting you all up-' then she looked at Bianca and Sarah. 'Ya wanted by the way.' She snapped her fingers, and they vanished.

'Splitting us up?' Lyra frowned. The girl grinned, snapping again so only she remained.

'Let's see how you lot handle MSN!'

* * *

*choose username*

Lyra stared at the screen with a frown. _Oh great (!) _She sighed and typed out. "Ly-Ly" Phoenix's nickname for her.

Then she pressed the Log In button- it was auto, and she popped up on the screen

*Ly-Ly logged on*

Lyra raised an eyebrow at the other names-

**Ly-Ly-** _Ok, so who's who?_

**BoredNephil**- Carmen duh (!)

**Ly-Ly-** "BoredNephil?"

**BoredNephil-** Duh (!) I'm freaking pissed off now!

*JustPlainGorgeous logged on*

**Ly-Ly and BoredNephil-** *sigh* Gabriel.

**JustPlainGorgeous**- No! He's freaking ugly!

**Ly-Ly and BoredNephil**- o_O?

**JustPlainGorgeous-** Duh (!) Jasper! Who else ya think?

*Both shrug innocently*

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Great (!) Wheres Gabriel?

*GAYbriel logged on*

**GAYbriel- **Who changed my name?

*Everyone laughs*

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Finally accepting that side of you? Thats good!

**GAYbriel**- Hey! I chose "Dr. Sexy" thanks!

**Ly-Ly- **Dream on!

**BoredNephil-** Exactly my thoughts sis! How your mom puts up with him...

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Try finding out your dads a total nutcase after 145 years!

**GAYbriel-** STOP PICKING ON ME!

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Nahh daddy-o ;)

**GAYbriel-** *sulks*

L**y-Ly-** Who the hecks that girl anyway?

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Hot

**BoredNephil-** Annoying

**GAYbriel-** Agreed

**JustPlainGorgeous- **With who?

**GAYbriel-** Thats for me to know, and you to find out my young Padawan;P

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Gay

**GAYbriel-** Dick

**Ly-Ly- **Ya both both gay, now shut up bickering for once

**JustPlainGorgeous- ** Yeah GAY!

**BoredNephil-** SHUT UP! Jeez!

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Least I don't do Dean Winchester

**BoredNephil**- How do you know that? Watch through the window? PERVERT!

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Look who's getting touchy (!)

**BoredNephil-** *Gets scissors and chops of all Jaspers hair*

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Thats just evil! Go screw Luci now!

**BoredNephil**- Mwahaha! :P

*Niknakz logged on*

_Everyone- Wtf?_

**Niknakz-** It's question time children and gays!

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Who the hell are you? That bitch from the room?

**Niknakz- **CHARMING (!)

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Bite me babe

**Niknakz- **Dream on gayboy

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Oh I will;)

**Ly-Ly-** Look- can't you just let us go? Jasper needs to grow his hair back

**JustPlainGorgeous- **HA HA! very funny (!)

**GAYbriel-** Not so smug now are we "gorgeous?"

**JustPlainGorgeous- ***Scowls*

**Niknakz-** As I said, before baldy interrupted-

**JustPlainGorgeous- **_GO TO HELL!_

**Niknakz- **Question time- a number of questions will appear on the screen, asked by readers.

**GAYbriel**- What? Slash fans?

**Ly-Ly-** You read Slash! X_X *is scarred for life*

**GAYbr**i**el-** *Silence*

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Freak.

**GAYbriel**- ;) Ya know you love it

_*Niknakz logged out*_

**GAYbriel- **YAY! Slash to the rescue! :D it really works!

_*Questions pop on screen*_

**JustPlainGorgeous- **Nice going gay (!)

* * *

Ok, so new format trial. Might use it, might not lmao! Hope y'all like this little banter chapter, dong the questions next chapter, then slots are open again! (but i'm reducing them to 2 per person... 3 is just toooooooo much LMAO) thanks! Feedback loved X Nic


End file.
